


Into the Woods (The Dragon's Woods)

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Kind of canon divergent, Porn with some plot, Smut, and Emma is a bloody dragon, except Regina isn't underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU with young!Regina, dragon!Emma with G!P, and tons of smut (with a hint of plot.) I REGRET NOTHING.





	Into the Woods (The Dragon's Woods)

**Author's Note:**

> As said, this has GP!Emma and lots of smut. Also fluff, humor, and a fast moving relationship because A) I was feeling saucy, and B) just because I can. Enjoy! ;)

 

The moment Rocinante falls to the magicked vines and sends her soaring through the air, she knows she'll have to leave him. She's come too far to be caught by Mother, lost too much, is too close to freedom. She glances back only once, meets his wide, panicked eyes with her own sorrowful ones, and hopes that the baying shriek he lets loose is one that says  _ go, keep running, I understand. _ The vines wrap around him and pin his kicking limbs to the ground, and Regina turns and sprints away.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, swiping the wetness from her eyes as she ducks the foliage and pumps her legs faster. Her palms are scraped bloody from the fall and her knees are aching from bruises, but none of it matters, not when she's so close. Dragon territory is within reach and if only she can get to it, she'll be safe. If she can find a dragon, she'll be safe.

_ "The dragons, they have long memories,"  _ Cook had said, late one night when Regina had taken refuge in the kitchens to hide from her mother.  _ "And your mother's wronged them in the past, stealing an egg of theirs as an ingredient for her dark potions. She avoids dragon territory like the plague now. They'd attack her on sight, you know." _

Regina had never asked why Cook told her that particular story, never questioned the knowing look on Cook's face when the elderly woman brought her ice wrapped in cloth for her newest bruises. Merely tucked that bit of information away, hardly thinking of it again until Mother killed Daniel and had her betrothed to the King.

And then getting to the place Mother feared most became her only priority.

Vibrant little droplet-like flowers start dotting the forest around her, pulling Regina away from her tunnel-vision sprint to gasp in relief. This is it, she's crossed into dragon territory. Cook had mentioned that these flowers grew in the presence of dragonhomes, a mixture of their shed scales imbued with dragon magic. The little flowers glow a variety of ethereal colors, lighting her way as the trees grow taller and thicker overhead and block out the fading sun.

Their presence, however, do not stop Cora from pursuing her wayward daughter.

Regina can feel her mother's dark magic, ever pervasive and suffocating, still nipping at her heels like hunting dogs as she runs. Mother is not going to let her escape so easily, which means she cannot stop running despite the shortening of her breath and the sweat beading at her temples. She cannot stop at all until she finds the one thing her mother fears.

Somehow, by luck or chance, she bursts through a clearing and promptly trips over exactly what she's been looking for.

Its tail is long and quite thick, enough that Regina's foot gets hooked right under it and gives her no chance of recovery as she pitches forward and crashes into the ground, barely managing to save her face from an unfortunate end by throwing her arms in front of herself. The wind has been knocked right out of her and it takes her a moment to get to her hands and knees, gasping in pain, only to look up and gasp for a whole new reason.

The dragon is huge, at least to Regina. Even laying on its belly and curved into a U shape as it is, she would have a hard time climbing upon its back. Its scales are smooth and gleaming, a rich scarlet color that shines bright red in the fading light, and it has a mane of thick golden fur running from the top of its head down its spine, all the way to the base of its tail. Most beautiful are its eyes, like giant shimmering emeralds, currently staring straight at her with something almost like bafflement despite its limited facial expressions.

"Oh," is all Regina can say, staring back in shock. And she would have stayed frozen to the spot, staring in awe (and some amount of fear at not getting eaten alive) if not for the crackle of her mother's dark magic quickly catching up behind her.

Leaping to her feet, Regina spins around in alarm, staring into the darkening forest with apprehension. It doesn't take long for her to pick out her mother's form in the distance and getting closer, at which point she turns back to the still-bemused dragon and hopes that it is as intelligent and reasonable as Cook once said.

"Please, help me," she pleads, desperation bleeding into her voice as the very real possibility of capture grows ever near. "That woman is an enemy to your kind. Don't let her take me. Please!"

And it does seem to understand her, eyes tracking towards Cora's approaching form and narrowing in suspicion. When it lifts its head, Regina instinctively ducks, shying away as it rises to its clawed feet and stretches out its leathery wings. There's an elegant curve to its long neck as it stretches its head forward to both face the oncoming enemy and to hover protectively over Regina.

"Regina!" Cora's sharp voice rings out, the woman herself slowing to a stop, her face twisted into a look of anxious fury. A fireball appears in her hand and she sizes up the beast before her, as if debating whether or not it was actually a good idea to fight a dragon. Her reluctance to attack is what has them at a standstill, the dragon still staring her down and her eyes flickering between it and Regina.

"Get over here right now, you ungrateful child," Cora hisses, though she makes no move to get closer. "Before that beast eats you!"

"I'd rather be eaten than go back with you," Regina says when the dragon gives an all-too-human scoff. It tilts its head to eye Regina with—amusement? The pest—when Cora decides to strike, launching the fireball at the dragon's head. It collides against its cheek, tiny embers flying before fading into the air, and the dragon shakes its head with simple annoyance and narrows its eyes, purposefully blowing smoke from its nostrils to remind the woman that it  _ breathes fire. _

Cora seems to remember that just then, too, if her widening eyes and sharp intake of breath are anything to go by. She has only a second to throw up a barrier before the dragon is spewing flames at her, a hot column of red and yellow fire that completely engulfs her shield. When finally the dragon stops to take a breath, Cora drops her shield and summons forth a much darker form of magic, something black and inky that collides against the dragon's neck and sizzles. The beast jerks back with a hiss of pain, its tail whipping wildly and forcing Cora to stumble back out of the way. When she hunkers down behind a barrier to withstand the dragon's next bout of fire, Regina is bumped from behind, turning to find the dragon's front paw lifted into the air, much like how Rocinante used to lift his front leg for her to step on and boost up onto his back. Without questioning it, she puts a foot up on its paw and pushes off the ground, feeling it boost her into the air and nearly clear its back. She manages to get her fingers into its thick golden mane on the way up, landing solidly on its spine, cushioned by the thick fur. Just in time, too, because the dragon runs out of fire and immediately turns to bolt away into the forest, every bound shaking the ground with a great thudding sound.

"Regina!" Cora shrieks, flinging more dark magic in a fury. The dragon leaps into the air with a great pump of its wings and tries to struggle its way through the trees to break the canopy above, but a splash of dark magic against its left wing has it jerking mid-air with a shriek of pain. Its claws grab onto the trees and it makes a mad scramble for freedom, half climbing and half flying with an injured wing. Regina can do nothing but cling to its mane for dear life, her legs dangling below her as the dragon's smooth scales leave nothing for her legs to grip.

Somehow, some way, the dragon makes it over the trees, each uneven pump of its wings taking them higher and higher into the sky and further into dragon territory. Regina's body resettles on its once-again-horizontal back and she releases a shaky breath of relief.

Cora can't follow her now.

"Thank you!" she shouts, the wind carrying her voice away. The dragon seems to hear her regardless, an amicable rumble going through its body and vibrating Regina to her core.

They don't fly for long, the dragon making a shaky descent towards the nearest mountain it can see, landing hard on a rocky plateau and promptly dropping to its belly. Regina slides from its back and slowly makes her way around to where it has laid its head down, nostrils flared and eyes bright with pain. It's slowly stretching its injured wing out, the leathery limb scraping rock as it finally drops to the ground.

"She hurt you," Regina says in dismay, eying the wound on its neck and wing, both spots marred by something that looks almost like frostbite. Mother's dark magic has always wounded in the worst of ways; Regina is only lucky Cora has never used that kind of magic on her. Nothing that left marks, anyway. "I'm so sorry."

The dragon grunts, eyes fluttering shut. Carefully, Regina settles down onto her knees next to its large head, tempted to touch the beautiful scales on its face if not for her scraped up and bloody hands.

"I... I have a few herbs in my satchel. I don't know if a simple healing poultice works on dragons, but may I try?"

Emerald eyes blink open again, considering her for a long moment before it lifts its head and sniffs loudly. Regina cannot help but lean away, but she goes still as it gently snuffles at her hands on her lap. The next thing she knows, the dragon has turned her hands over and is carefully laving its tongue over her palms.

"Ow!" She cringes, jerking her hands away protectively at the stinging pain. The dragon squints—actually  _ squints _ at her—and when she checks her hands, she realizes it was actually helping her. The dirt and blood has been wiped from her palms, and her scrapes are no longer bleeding, quickly clotting up and scabbing over instead. "Oh. I... Thank you."

With a quiet chuffing sound, the dragon tips its head past Regina, towards the opening of a cavern in the mountainside nearby. It looks like a passable shelter, especially now that the last rays of sunlight are dipping below the horizon. It is certainly too small for the dragon to fit through, however, and she would feel awful if she left it outside to face the elements for the night.

"You must need to rest your wing. Is there a larger shelter somewhere for you? I would feel terrible leaving you alone out here."

With her only friend and companion gone and most likely dead—she holds no illusions that Cora would spare Rocinante's life now—Regina is desperate for company, not wanting to be apart from the only creature currently on her side. The dragon, however, shakes its head, motioning once more to the cave entrance with a huff.

"I'd rather not," Regina says stubbornly, and to solidify her point, she adjusts herself to sit cross legged, settling in. The dragon rolls its eyes, sighing heavily.

And then it shrinks.

Regina scrambles backwards with a yelp of surprise as its massive form seems to collapse in on itself, shrinking and condensing and morphing with a shimmer of magic until suddenly there is a woman laying in front of her, naked and light skinned, a mop of blonde hair draped over one shoulder and her bright green eyes narrowed in discomfort. The only thing that still marks her as a dragon are the wings attached to her back, one tightly folded while the injured one remains stretched out and limp.

"Oh." Regina blinks, and the woman blinks back. "I didn't know dragons could do that."

The woman's soft lips twitch into a grin, and then she's struggling to her knees, one arm thrown out to assist her limp wing. Regina quickly gets to her feet, hovering uncertainly as the woman rises. Her muscular nakedness is hard to ignore, and even harder to ignore is the fact that the woman has an extra appendage between her legs, so impressive in size that she likely puts most human men to shame. Regina averts her eyes and feels herself blushing furiously, snapping to attention only when she realizes the woman is walking towards the cave.

They don't speak, not while the woman sniffs around the cave to ensure it's empty before settling down against the rock wall with a sigh. Regina sits opposite her, focusing on the emerald eyes that almost gleam in the darkness.

"Are you... Do you get cold? I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of spare clothing, but..."

She pulls her satchel around in front of her and digs into it, pulling out the only spare set of clothes she'd thought to bring with her when she'd packed in a rush earlier that day. Holding it out like a peace offering, the woman takes it from her with a baffled frown, glancing down at herself as if considering whether or not her nakedness is offensive before finally shrugging and pulling on the trousers (and Regina can't decide if she wants to curse or cheer at the fact that the trousers are tight enough to show the woman's very defined bulge.) The tunic is more of a problem when she considers her wings, and Regina can only grimace and purse her lips as the woman promptly tears two strips down the back and fits herself into the human garment.

And then they're back to sitting and staring silently at each other.

"Do you have a name?" Regina asks after a moment. The woman just nods, eyes darting around the cave distractedly. She seems to come to a decision and stands, one arm supporting her wing as she moves further into the cave. With night having fallen, however, it's too dark for Regina to see anything, so she stays in place and watches the woman's silhouette disappear into the darkness. "Where are you going?"

There's soft shuffling and clattering, and the woman returns a moment later with an armful of sticks and twigs, debris blown into the cave from years of winds and storms. She deposits them into a small pile, brushing bits of dried leaves from the ground into the middle, and then leans down and breathes in deeply, her cheeks expanding. With a soft puffing sound, she releases a little burst of flames into the pile, setting it alight. Looking pleased with herself, she resettles against the opposite wall, crosses her legs, and closes her eyes in what looks like meditation.

Regina stares at her.

"Hello?"

The woman's eyes reopen and she quirks a brow at Regina, still as silent as ever. Regina's never had to  _ pester _ someone into talking before and it's starting to get frustrating.

"Do you have a name?" she asks again, frowning. And before the woman can simply nod, she adds, "What's your name?"

The woman seems to consider her for a long moment, eyes at half mast and mouth pursed, before finally sighing and licking her lips. "Em... Mm— Emma."

It comes out low and rough, not too different from the soft rumbling sounds she'd made in dragon form, and she looks vaguely embarrassed at her rusty grasp of human language. Regina, on the other hand, looks delighted.

"So you  _ do _ speak my language!" She inches closer, both to warm herself by the fire and to get closer to the dragon-turned-woman. For the few stories she'd been told of dragons—and even less so in books, as Cora never let her read anything of interest—magical creatures have always fascinated her. It certainly doesn't hurt that this woman, this  _ Emma _ , is undoubtedly beautiful, lithe and strong.

"A little," Emma says slowly, eying her, her emerald eyes glittering in the firelight. "Not much. Mostly... draconic."

Emma adjusts herself and immediately winces, struggling to find a comfortable position for her wing. Regina remembers the herbs and the little mortar and pestle she'd packed and quickly takes them out from her satchel, shuffling around the fire towards the blonde.

"Here. Can I help you? Are these herbs okay?"

Emma sniffs at the herbs before nodding, slowly stretching herself out until she's lying comfortably on her side, her injured wing stretched out. Regina wastes no time crushing together a mixture of herbs into a medicinal paste, taking care to be extra gentle when she spreads it over the burns on her wing. Emma growls softly and twitches, but otherwise remains still.

"Oh. And your neck, too." She scoops out the remaining paste and smears it on the burn on the side of Emma's neck, nearly jumping when her wrist is snatched.

"Enough," Emma says, baring her teeth as another low growl rumbles from her throat. She's clearly in pain, so Regina backs off and doesn't push, simply clearing her things away and returning them to her satchel. There's a bundle of dried meats and an apple at the bottom of her bag and she considers them before taking both out, not missing the way Emma's nose twitches and her green eyes follow the wrapped parcel in Regina's hand.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asks, unwrapping the dried meat. Emma sits up fast, her tongue darting out to lick at her lips as she nods. Her excitement at being fed is nearly child-like and Regina cannot help but chuckle as she hands over the bundle of meat, biting into her apple as  she watches Emma tear into her food. She seems to take delight in ripping the meat with her teeth, pulling it apart into shreds before scarfing it down. By the time she's done, she looks to be in much better spirits, a content rumble vibrating from her chest as she licks her fingers clean. A fed dragon is a happy dragon, evidently.

"A way to a dragon's heart is through their stomach, hmm?" Regina teases, amused. Emma beams, all teeth and— are her canine teeth pointed? Regina shouldn't find them so attractive, and  _ yet _ —  

"Your name," Emma says abruptly, pointing at Regina with a questioning gaze.

"Oh. I'm Regina."

"Re-gi-na," Emma sounds out, nodding decisively. "Regina. Good."

Regina's not too sure what she means, but by the way Emma curls up contentedly next to the fire with a big yawn, she figures she's done well.

"Come morning, we fly," Emma tells her, motioning vaguely towards the cave entrance. Regina lays down on the opposite side of the fire and positions her satchel under her head as a makeshift pillow.

"Alright. Goodnight, Emma."

Emma makes a little rumbling sound and is asleep within seconds.

 

 

Regina is woken far too early to a persistent prodding at her shoulder, opening her eyes to find Emma invading her personal space with wide, anxious green eyes, her face flickering in the dying embers of their fire.

"Emma?" she husks, rubbing at her eyes as the woman continues to pat her shoulder.

"Dark," Emma says, pointing towards the cave's entrance. Regina cranes her head to look, and sure enough, it's still dark out. The sun is nowhere near risen.

"Yes, it's still dark out," Regina sighs, ready to roll over and go back to sleep. Emma growls softly and pushes at her shoulder a little harder.

"No. Dark. Dark magic."

At that, Regina sits up, wide awake. Now that she's aware of it, she can feel the slightest prickle at the back of her neck, the uncomfortable feeling of something wrong in the air. Staring at the cave entrance apprehensively, she slings the strap of her satchel over her shoulder and shifts onto her knees.

"Is she outside?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. But coming. Soon."

"What do we do?"

"Fly."

Emma grabs her wrist, pulling her along out of the cave and onto the plateau. Before Regina can ask whether or not she's alright to fly, Emma is already stripping down, handing Regina the borrowed clothes before moving away to transform. In the pale moonlight, Regina clutches the spare clothes to her chest and watches in awe as the woman morphs back into her dragon form, scarlet scales shimmering as they spread across her enlarging form, golden mane bursting forth along her spine and ending in a tuft at the tip of her tail. Those beautiful emerald eyes seem to glow in the darkness, beckoning her closer as she lifts a forepaw for Regina to climb aboard.

"Beautiful," Regina murmurs, stuffing the spare clothes into her satchel before climbing upon her back, and the content little rumble that goes through the dragon tells her that she heard.

Emma's ascent into the sky isn't without struggle, her wing still lagging behind. Regina cranes around to look at the injured wing and can see where the dark magic had burned through the leathery membrane in certain spots. Hopefully, wherever they stop next, she can find more medical herbs to make into a paste. It can't help a wing regrow—she doesn't even know if dragon's wings can regrow—but she hopes it can at least help with the pain.

They end up flying for a long few hours, finally dipping down towards the earth when the morning sun peeks above the treeline. Emma has picked out a beautiful, grassy field next to a creek to land in, the yellow grass glowing in the early sunlight and the water glistening. She transforms back into human form once Regina is off, padding towards a thick willow tree just next to the water, its long drooping branches hovering over the creek.

"Emma?" Regina questions, following at a slower pace as she admires the sights around them. At the base of the willow tree, where dozens and dozens of those little dragon flowers dot the grass and moss, Emma drops down and nestles herself in against the giant tree roots, finding the perfect spot to curl her body and rest her head atop a particularly large moss-covered root. Her healthy wing is folded behind her like a cushion while her injured one stretches out and rests against the tree trunk. "What are you doing?"

Emma opens one eye to glance at her. "Tired. Resting."

"Oh." Regina sighs, turning to glance at the morning sun. She didn't get a lot of sleep after they had to flee the cave, but now that she's awake, she can't sleep again.

"Transforming takes energy," Emma says after a moment, feeling the need to explain herself when Regina is looking at her with mild disappointment. "And injured. So..."

"I understand. You rest, I'll keep an eye out."

Emma nods, closing her eyes again and snuggling further into her little hideaway. Regina sits down next to her, making herself comfortable against the tree trunk. She cannot help but examine her companion once Emma starts snoring lightly. The woman is breathtaking, her blonde hair falling soft and wild around her face. She is entirely comfortable naked, curled up against the tree, her skin soft and smooth yet somehow impervious to splinters as she unconsciously wriggles herself against the bark, like a bear scratching its back. Her wings are stunning, a leathery maroon color, tough yet soft to the touch as Regina reaches out and strokes a finger along it. Emma's nose twitches and she makes a humming sound in her sleep, a happy little purr that has Regina's lips curving upwards in affection.

As she debates going for a dip in the creek, something bright and shimmering catches her attention, darting into sight in a flurry of translucent wings. A little fae, Regina thinks, watching as the tiny creature—no larger than her thumb, really—darts back and forth over Emma's sleeping form, speaking in a voice so high and tiny that they sound like chirps to her. Before she knows what's happening, the fae is joined by its friends, all colors of little glowing fae buzzing around and over them like curious sprites.

"Hello," Regina whispers, careful not to alarm them or wake Emma. They're harmless, she knows that, though she's read about them being pranksters. Today, however, they seem to hover over Emma almost reverently, flocking to her injured wing with a flurry of worried chirps.

"She was hurt by dark magic," Regina murmurs, watching the way they zip around in frantic circles. "Do you know how I can help her?"

They flock to her, some landing on her shoulders while the rest make wild gestures and zip off, expecting her to follow. Moving quietly, Regina trails after the small swarm of fae, following them a short distance away to where they land atop odd looking mushrooms. They're hidden beneath a gnarled tree, growing upside down beneath its lowest branches, and Regina plucks a handful before following the fae again.

They end up moving all around the clearing and a little ways into the surrounding forests, collecting colorful plant leaves, moss, and an odd looking sprout that had been growing out of the creek. By the time Regina returns to a still-sleeping Emma, the fae are dangling from her satchel, chirping at her to get her mortar and pestle. It takes her some time to properly crush and mix the many odd ingredients, grinding away at it until she has a bright aqua-green paste that smells sharply of herbs and earthiness. The fae seem pleased with it and start making big gestures towards Emma's injuries.

"Is it ready? Alright. Thank you for your help." Always be kind to the fae, Cook had once said. Mischievous or not, they were the heart and soul of the forests. Legend had it that they reported all things to the faery queen, and Regina did not wish to tangle with magical forces, real or not.

Scooping up the bright paste, she carefully smears it onto Emma's wing, watching the woman twitch in discomfort but remain asleep. Another small scoop is applied to the burn on Emma's neck, her touch light in an effort not to wake the blonde. Once finished, Regina wipes her hand off on the grass, her skin tingling where it had touched the paste. Next to her, the group of fae are fluttering around the mortar bowl, scooping up tiny handfuls of the remaining paste and chucking it at each other, giggling. Letting them have their fun, Regina settles back against the tree again, absently rubbing her palm against the grass. Her fingers still tingle and she lifts her hand to examine her skin, wondering if the paste is specific to dragons and is causing her some sort of odd side effect.

She doesn't wonder long, because a low growl has her turning to look at Emma in concern.

The dragon woman twitches in her sleep, muscles tensing as she curls up a little tighter, her breathing coming a little harder. A small indent appears between her brows as her lip curls up, a sharp canine tooth pinching at her lower lip as she bares her teeth unconsciously.

"Emma?" Regina whispers, moving over in concern and setting a hand on the woman's shoulder. The gentle touch rouses Emma quite suddenly, her green eyes flashing open, and the next thing Regina is aware of is her own back hitting the ground, Emma on top of her and pinning her down with a husky growl.

"E-Emma, it's just me," she says hoarsely, the woman's face a mere inch from her own, blonde hair cascading down around her. Green eyes are blown wide, the pupils dilated and her pale skin dusted with a deep blush. Most pronounced is the hard shaft pressed against her lower belly, and Regina cannot pretend that all the moisture hasn't just left her body to pool in one place.

"Regina," Emma says after a long few seconds of silence, her breath hot against the brunette's lips. She's trembling, too, her entire body humming with energy, and she looks utterly startled when there's a flurry of high pitched giggling nearby. Both women avert their eyes to find the swarm of fae throwing the last handfuls of paste before scurrying away in delight. Emma breathes in deeply and growls again, low in her throat, the sound sending a shiver of—something—crackling through Regina's body.

"Healing plants," Emma husks, eyes flickering to the abandoned mortar and pestle. "But also desidero root."

"Is that... is that bad?" Regina asks, only half listening because Emma is hot and heavy against her and she can barely concentrate as the tingling in her fingers grows warm and pleasant and  _ seriously _ , what was in that paste?

"Desidero root," Emma repeats, at which point Regina realizes she must have asked that aloud. "Good for regeneration. Also reproduction."

_ "What?" _

She's going to kill those fae.

"Hard to resist," Emma mumbles, and Regina nearly squeaks in surprise as the dragon woman leans down to nuzzle against her throat, nose and lips brushing the sensitive skin there before moving around her neck, pressing into Regina's thick hair and breathing deeply. Emma's member twitches against Regina's lower belly and the brunette bites down on her lip to muffle a moan of desire.

"E-Emma, I don't..."

The woman growls softly, nipping and then licking at her throat, gentle but persistent. She's solidly built but feels a million times heavier than any human her size could be, no doubt a dragon trait, though Regina isn't sure she could make an effort to escape even if she wanted to. Whatever aphrodisiac root was in the paste is already working its way through her body, if the delightful tingling in her veins is anything to go by.

"Those damned fae," she groans, digging her fingers into Emma's lower back as if worried that Emma might move away. The blonde rumbles with pleasure and grinds down against her.

"Want me to stop?" Emma husks, rising up just enough to meet Regina's eyes, her green irises cloudy with desire. Regina digs her fingers into Emma's hips with an almost animalistic growl of her own.

"Don't you dare."

Emma claims her mouth almost immediately, tongue pressing for entrance that is eagerly given as Regina maps out every inch of flesh she can reach, feeling the muscles rippling beneath skin as Emma rises, leaving her canting her hips for pressure. Rising onto her knees, Emma struggles with Regina's clothes, fingers fumbling at unfamiliar laces and buttons. Nudging her hands away, Regina quickly and efficiently yanks her own clothing off, giving a little whine of relief as Emma's lips attach to a dark and already erect nipple. Nipping and laving at it with a rough tongue, the blonde moves her attention to the other one, sucking eagerly and then releasing her with a soft pop. Her sharp canines graze at olive flesh as she moves lower and lower, nostrils flaring at the heady scent waiting further below.

"Oh, please, Emma, please," Regina whines, fingers tangling into blonde hair as Emma's hot breath ghosts across her already soaked sex. The dragon woman requires no further prompting before diving in, licking and sucking and swallowing down every drop of arousal, her tongue probing at Regina's slit before pressing its way in. Regina cries out, head thrown back and spine arched as Emma devours her and pulls back only to suck hard at her swollen clit, and in no time at all she's moaning out her release, her thighs trembling tightly around Emma's head.

By the time she settles her breathing and untangles her legs from around Emma's shoulders, the blonde is crawling back up her body and adrenaline is running through her veins, sobering her enough to see through the fog of lust.

"Emma," she says, disrupted when the woman's mouth latches onto hers again, sharing the taste of herself. Moaning softly, she wraps a hand around the back of Emma's neck, enjoying it for a moment before pulling back. "Emma, wait—"

"Stop?" Emma asks, and despite her lust-blown pupils, her entire body has frozen, awaiting Regina's commands like a puppy eager to please its master. She's nearly trembling, too, looking like her arousal is causing her pain—and it might very well be, if the rock-hard shaft against her lower belly is any indication—but Regina has to know one thing before they continue.

"Is this just because of the desidero root?" she asks, cradling Emma's face between her hands. Emma nuzzles against her palms with a happy little rumble.

"No. Regina is kind to me. I want to protect Regina." She looks so earnest then, so simple and honest with her feelings, like a breath of fresh air after a lifetime of being around Cora and people like Cora, and Regina doesn't hesitate anymore when she pulls Emma down to kiss her soundly and cant her hips up against the woman's straining shaft.

"Yes?" Emma asks in confirmation, nearly wriggling in delight, a soft whine escaping the back of her throat as Regina reaches down to grab her and stroke her experimentally.

"Yes. Be gentle with me, Emma. This is... this is my first time."

"My first, too," Emma confesses with a bashful grin, rocking gently against Regina's grip. "No mates."

Her heart fluttering at the thought of being the dragon's first, Regina kisses her again and positions her at her entrance, her own sex still slick and slippery. Emma instinctively rocks against her wetness, grumbling in approval until Regina grabs her fully and lines her up.

"Make love to me, Emma," she husks.

She's so wet and wanting that Emma enters her with ease, slowly pushing until she's met with resistance. Regina bites her lip, reminding herself to breathe and relax. At her nod, Emma continues onward, easing through the tightness and into a deliciously warm canal that envelopes her shaft like a familiar lover. With a growl, she spreads Regina's legs wider and bottoms out with a gentle thrust, relishing in the mewl of pleasure that escapes the brunette.

"Oh, yes," Regina whimpers, the burn of pain mixing deliciously with the fullness of Emma's cock pressing against her most intimate of places. She didn't think it could go so deep or feel so good, going against all that Cora has ever taught her about sex. She'd been lectured and groomed about her what her duties would be when she was all but sold to the king, told that it would hurt and that she would exist only for his pleasure. Looking up into Emma's bright and attentive eyes, she knows now that Cora was wrong.

"More," she moans, rolling her hips up against Emma's. The blonde's eyes flutter shut with delight and she begins a slow and steady rhythm, pulling back until just the tip remains before sliding back home again. They rock together, bodies growing slick with sweat, foreheads pressed together as they breathe in sync. Heat trickles down into her lower belly, a delicious tingling coming from deep within that has her squeezing at Emma's shaft, trying to pull her deeper, to instinctively take in her seed.

"Harder, Emma," Regina whimpers, tightening around her, chasing that heat within her belly. It's so close, just within reach, and she digs her fingers into Emma's back as she coaxes her lover to move faster within her. Emma grabs her by her hips and thrusts into her faster, flesh slapping against flesh as she growls her impending release. Trembling and quivering and squeezing around Emma's cock, Regina throws her head back and cries out, crashing over the edge of orgasm and jerking her hips up against Emma's. Her toes curl into the grass and her spine arches, Emma's cry of released followed by the hot spurt of her seed deep within her, like a belly full of fire.

"Em-ma," Regina gasps, her sex clenching and quivering as she milks the other woman for every last drop. It takes her a moment to realize that Emma has bitten her, pointed canine teeth digging into the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder, but the sting is nothing compared to the warmth of being claimed so fully, thoroughly mated and sated.

A deep purr rumbles from Emma's chest as she snuggles in against her new lover, soothing the bite mark over with a soft lick before carefully rolling onto her side, bringing Regina with her without pulling out. Already she can feel herself stirring back to life, eager for more.

Regina moans, rolling to straddle Emma from atop as the blonde's cock starts swelling up inside her. Emma slides her hands up along Regina's thighs with an eager smile, her wings stretched out on the ground on either side and an adorable blush coloring her upper chest.

"Again?" Emma asks, rocking up against Regina. The brunette's head falls back and her eyes flutter shut as Emma's thumb brushes her clit, sending another wave of pleasure tingling through her body.

"Oh, yes."

 

Later, when they're both deeply sated and exhausted, they lay curled together, Regina tucked into Emma's chest as they both examine her wing spread out next to them. Gentle fingers trail across the leathery membrane and Emma shivers, humming happily.

"How does it feel?" Regina asks, taking care not to get too close to the injury. As the paste started to dry and flake away, it was clear the skin around the injury was less inflamed, and the burns themselves were quickly scabbing over.

"Better. I can keep flying."

"You should rest longer, surely we have time."

Emma shakes her head. "Darkness is following. No time."

Regina sighs, lips pursing as she looks away. Out here, with the bubbling creek and the rustle of a breeze through the fields and the giggling of mischievous fae in the distance, it doesn't feel like they're in danger. It doesn't feel like she's still on the run.

"Who is that woman?" Emma asks softly, fingertips grazing along Regina's arm.

"Cora," Regina replies faintly. It feels odd to call her mother by her given name. Emma stiffens beneath her and she turns to see the woman's eyes flashing.

"Egg thief," she growls, bristling with recognition. "My people seek her. Want revenge." At Regina's slow nod and lack of response, she says, "Why does she chase you?"

Fear prickles at her neck, uncertain of what Emma might think when she knows the truth. Regina cannot lie, though, not now that she's bared herself so fully to this woman. This woman who she barely knows and yet who feels so right with her, against her, inside her. She curls a little tighter against the warm body holding her and squeezes her eyes shut.

"She is my mother. She wants to sell me to the king."

Emma goes rigid, and for a moment Regina expects the worse, but then her chin is grabbed and her face tilted up, and she blinks open wet eyes to find Emma staring at her with fierce protectiveness, teeth bared in a growl.

"I won't let her."

"Em—"

"Regina is  _ my  _ mate." Emma kisses her hard, rolling over to pin her to the ground, her wings draped around them protectively. Her hips fit perfectly between Regina's legs and her eyes seek permission despite her aggressiveness.

"Yours," Regina breathes, pulling Emma to her and gasping into her mouth as the blonde enters her in one deep stroke, sheathed to the hilt and pulsing with desire. Emma groans, kissing her again before her teeth find the bite marks from earlier, sinking back into the delicate olive flesh offered freely to her.

"Mine." 

 

They travel for days, never staying in one place for too long, the stench of Cora's magic always nipping at their tail. There aren't very many other dragons in these lands—it's pilgrimage season, Emma explains, and most of the population are off exploring the world, not to return to their lands until they're ready to nest and find mates—which likely explains why Cora continues pursuing them instead of escaping dragon territory. Emma has a destination in mind, promising that it will help end their Cora problem once and for all, and after multiple attempts at getting answers only for the blonde to grin and shake her head, she's finally given up and simply allows her beloved companion to fly without questions.

Their nights are always spent in each other's arms, making love for hours on end, Emma's stamina greater than what she'd first let on and Regina working to keep up with her energetic lover. During their travels, Emma can be mischievous and frustrating in the most stubborn of ways, but Regina has quickly learned that the blonde is attentive and nurturing during the nights, always making sure she is happy and cared for, possessive and protective yet treating her like a queen. It takes Emma's attentions for her to realize how much she has craved this kind of love all her life, someone who looks at her like she's the world, someone who cares enough to claim her as their one and only. Someone who adores her for who she is and is proud to be her lover.

It's one such night that Emma proves just how proud she is, when their lovemaking is interrupted by the thud of a dragon landing from flight. Grabbing for her clothes, Regina covers herself quickly, not wishing for another to see her bare. Emma just sits up, naked and unashamed, grinning happily in recognition as she stands to greet the newcomer.

"Sister," Emma calls, waving her arms as the amethyst dragon huffs at her, clearly baffled by her remaining in human form. After a moment of silent conversation, the dragon morphs down into her own human form, dark haired and pale skinned, just as naked as Emma, her grey eyes flickering towards Regina with suspicion.

"Emma," the woman says, her voice smooth and easy, taking to human language much better than Emma had, though Emma is certainly improving. "I don't recognize her."

"She's new. Come!" Emma drags the woman over, releasing her to sling an arm around Regina's waist, hugging her securely to her side. "Regina, this is my sister Lilith. Lilith, this is my Regina."

"It's nice to meet you," Regina says politely, not wishing to offend Emma's family, though the way Lilith examines her makes her insides twist up into something anxious and insecure. It only gets worse when Lilith leans forward and sniffs her.

"She's human," Lilith says with a curl of her lip, speaking directly to Emma. Emma just has a baffled smile on her face, so sweet and—in Lilith's eyes—naive.

"So? She is my mate."

"Your—" Lilith's gray eyes flare gold. "You mated yourself to a  _ human?" _

"She is wonderful," Emma beams, and Regina melts against her a little, her sweet, adoring Emma.

"Emma! You're—" Lilith growls low, pinching at the bridge of her nose. "Does Mother know?"

"Not yet, but she will." Emma tilts her head, lips turning down into a frown. "You are displeased."

"I told Mother that letting you roam for so long was a foolish idea," Lilith grumbles, glaring at the scabbed wound on Emma's neck. "Look at you, injuring yourself, tearing your wing, and mating with  _ humans." _

The word is spat with disdain and Emma's features harden, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You will respect my mate."

"I respect no humans," Lilith scoffs. Regina barely sees them move. One moment Lilith is standing in front of them, the next Emma has her pinned up against a tree, teeth bared and eyes flashing. Twin snarls fill the air and Regina is quick to scramble back to a safe distance as both dragons snap out their wings in a display of intimidation.

"You will respect mine because  _ I  _ am next in line to lead the Clan," Emma snarls, and it's the angriest Regina has ever seen her, eyes alight with fury. "Submit!"

She doesn't, of course. Lilith bursts into a flurry of angry amethyst scales and Emma is quick to match, a flash of scarlet and gold. They slam into each other, shaking the ground with every strike, teeth and claws flashing and wings whipping up a fierce wind. Regina ducks away and takes cover behind a thick tree, her hair blown wild around her face as the dragons launch into the air and take flight.

They're a clash of colors in the sky, flames bursting forth from their jaws as they collide and throw each other off, a never ending cycle. Lilith leaps upon Emma's back and the two crash to the ground in a heap of limbs and snapping teeth, and for a moment it looks like Lilith might actually win, her jaws poised above Emma in a feral grin, and Regina grips the tree with a cry of warning, but suddenly Emma is twisting in place and slams Lilith into the ground, snapping down on Lilith's throat with a savage shake of her head. The amethyst dragon kicks and flails wildly beneath her for a long few seconds before going limp, whining high in her throat.

It's over as soon as it's started, Emma giving a warning growl until Lilith morphs down into human form, laying still and bloodied on the ground beneath the scarlet dragon. Content, Emma morphs back, plodding her way back to Regina with the widest grin on her face.

"Oh gods, Emma," Regina gasps, eyes wide as she takes in the many cuts and gashes lining Emma's muscular frame, blood dribbling freely down her body. Emma glances down at herself with a shrug.

"Dragon wounds. Heals in a day. Come."

She motions for her, taking Regina's hand and pulling her over to where Lilith is slowly picking herself up from the ground, looking even more shredded apart than Emma does. The cockiness is gone from her narrow features, replaced with a sullen frown as she finally stands, only to drop into a deep bow towards Regina.

"Forgive my insubordination," she says stonily, frozen in her low bow, head down and eyes on the ground. Confused, Regina glances to Emma, who makes a motion towards Lilith.

"You're forgiven," Regina says after a moment, grimacing when Lilith stands and glares at her before turning and retreating, her dragon form leaping into the air and flapping noisily away, leaving a trail of blood droplets in her wake.

"She hates me," Regina deadpans. Emma laughs.

"Lilith will come around. You are the future matriarch when I take over the Clan, after all."

Still chuckling, Emma returns to their campfire, leaving Regina standing with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Emma... Did you just... Are you proposing?"

Emma drops into a sitting position, grabbing a waterskin and pouring it over herself to rinse off the blood. Her wounds have already stopped bleeding. Evidently, only dark magic leaves a lasting mark on a dragon.

"What is proposing?" she asks, quirking a brow.

"Marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Like... like choosing a single mate to be yours for the rest of your life," Regina tries. Emma looks even more confused.

"But you are already my mate."

"For... Forever? You want me forever?" Regina flounders. At that, Emma looks hurt.

"You don't want me forever?"

"Oh, I do! Of course I do." Regina sits next to her, stroking her face when the blonde leans in and kissing her softly. "I just... I didn't think you would decide on me so soon. We've only been together a week."

"Dragons choose mates within days," Emma provides helpfully, perking up. "We are very good judges of character. I knew you were good, even when you first tripped on me."

Regina feels her cheeks warming at that. "Your tail was in my way."

"It was very funny."

Regina slaps Emma on the shoulder and the blonde laughs.

"Make love?" she husks, shifting onto her knees, already hard and ready for her mate. Regina crinkles her nose and leans away, eyes twinkling, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"No way. You're covered in wounds. I'm not touching you until you heal."

"But that will take hours!" Emma whines, nudging at Regina's knee with her nose. The brunette chuckles and pushes her away.

"I guess you'll just have to wait, then."

"Re-gi-naaaa!"

 

Two days later, they arrive at the Glade.

Emma is already thrumming with excitement when she descends, landing with a bounce to her step within a field of rolling hills and running streams. Everything is covered in those colorful little teardrop dragon flowers, bright and vibrant with life. A roar in the near distance has Emma nearly prancing across the fields, Regina left with no choice but to hold on.

The dragon in question is huge, bigger even than Emma, such a deep shade of purple that she almost looks black. The two beasts leap towards each other in a familiar greeting and Regina narrowly avoids getting smacked upside the head by the other dragon's wing as they brush up next to each other in happy greeting.

And then, without warning, her idiot of a mate transforms.

Regina shrieks as she all but falls out of the air, though somehow she manages to land atop Emma and knock the woman to the ground in a sprawl of limbs. The other dragon has a much more graceful morph, settling into the form of a beautiful older blonde, dark horns rising from her curls and leathery black wings folding neatly behind her back. Unlike Emma and Lilith, this dragon comes clothed, dark, shimmery robes draping across her lithe form.

"Emma, darling, you really must work on your timing," the woman says in amusement, watching as Regina scrambles to her feet, followed by a groaning Emma.

"Mother," Emma says, chuckling as she straightens up and moves in for a hug. Pulling back, she motions to where Regina has frozen, looking like a deer in headlights. "Mother, this is my Regina. Regina, this is Maleficent, current matriarch of our Clan."

"Regina, hello," Maleficent says, stepping forward with a hand extended. When their hands are linked, Maleficent grips her a little firmer and leans in, breathing deeply. Regina resists the urge to recoil from Emma's mother, though she is getting very tired of people sniffing her.

"I'm human, yes," Regina says before Maleficent can say anything, her back tense as the older woman sizes her up with a smile.

"I was actually going to say... you are carrying my grandchild. Congratulations, dear."

Regina's eyes widen in surprise, more so when Emma jolts with delight and instantly latches onto Regina's side.

"You're pregnant?" she breathes in awe, one hand already sliding across Regina's stomach. Then, to her mother, "I thought I wasn't of age to procreate."

"You've been gone for almost a decade, my silly girl," Maleficent chuckles, patting Emma's cheek gently. "You are a juvenile drake no longer. I knew you would seek out a mate soon. I'm not surprised you chose a human."

Emma nods proudly, rubbing a hand up and down Regina's arm as the brunette sinks into the comfort of her embrace. Her father had been human, a kind and noble prince, Maleficent had told her. He died in a shipwreck before Emma was even old enough to transform into a human form, never to meet or connect with her father. After that, Maleficent only ever bred with other dragons, never taking on a lifelong mate. Lilith always held that against Emma despite trying to be a decent sister, wondering why her father had never been allowed to stay close to the Clan while Emma's human father had a memorial stone in the Glade.

"Am I going to have an egg?" Regina asks after a moment, sounding worried. Both blondes chuckle, Maleficent shaking her head while Emma looks amused.

"No, dear. You will have your child like any other human. My darling grandchild will develop a dragon form in time, however, and they will be raised here where they can grow to their full potential, just like any other with our Clan's blood."

"Here?" Regina looks nervous. The Glade is beautiful, certainly, but it's a dragon paradise. There are no buildings in sight, no homes she could take shelter in when she has no wings or scales to protect her from the elements.

"Oh, don't look so worried, daughter. My Lilith may have her biases but I assure you, our human companions are just as welcome here. We have cottages not far from here."

Emma just grins stupidly at the way her mother is already accepting Regina into the fold with ease, her mate relaxing in her arms, arms gently encircling her still flat belly with growing anticipation.

"A child," Regina whispers, turning to look at Emma with glistening eyes. "I would have never imagined."

"Where did you imagine you would go when you asked me for help?" Emma asks, chuckling.

"Living as a fugitive in some poor town, struggling to make ends meet and worrying for my safety every day, most likely," Regina admits, huffing out a breath. "This is more than I could dream of. Thank you for protecting me, Emma."

"Anything for you." Turning back to notice Maleficent watching them with a coy smile, Emma shakes her head. "Mother, you should know the reason I met Regina. She is running from Cora."

"The egg thief?" Maleficent's gentle features turn stormy in a split second, eyes flashing gold with anger. "She dares to enter our territory again? After stealing my sister's unborn?"

"She's after Regina now."

"Why?" Maleficent lifts a hand, halting her daughter when Emma opens her mouth to speak. "Your words, Regina."

From the way Maleficent pierces her through with her eyes, Regina knows better than to lie.

"She is my mother," she sighs, stiffening as the older blonde growls low. "She was... She planned to marry me off to the old King."

"Of the White Kingdom? That man is old enough to be your grandfather," Maleficent wrinkles her nose. Emma gives a hiss of disgust. "Well, no matter. You are under our protection, daughter, especially now that you carry Emma's heir. Cora will not harm you ever again."

"She has dark magic, mother," Emma warns, stretching out her injured wing for display. The burns are minimal now, the jagged edges healing over, but there's still a small hole in the middle of her wing where the membrane has not been able to regrow properly. Maleficent gasps and fusses over her wing, dismay all over her features.

"Oh, Emma! Your wing, dearest..."

"I'm fine, mother. But Cora, her magic is dangerous. It left permanent damage and took me over a week to heal the worst of it."

"She is no match for me," Maleficent says, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I will take care of her, my darlings, don't you worry."

"She is still on our tail, I imagine. It won't be long now."

"That likely explains the stench of darkness I've noticed these last few days." Maleficent shakes her head, wrinkling her nose again in disgust. "She's pervaded our territory with her evil."

"I'm sorry for all she's done," Regina says softly, hating that this beautiful dragon haven will soon be infringed upon by her mother, all because she'd chosen to escape here. Emma pulls her close and Maleficent sets a hand on her arm, long fingers gripping her gently but firmly.

"Never apologize for another's wrongdoings, dear. You do not share their burden. Now, away with those long faces! The Glade is a place of harmony. Please, go rest, enjoy yourselves. You must be tired from your journey. Oh, Emma, be sure to introduce Regina to sir Merlin! She should start on her prenatal potions right away to ensure a strong and healthy grandchild."

Maleficent shoos them off promptly, morphing into her dragon form and taking off on patrol. Emma doesn't seem to have a destination in mind, so they walk arm-in-arm to wherever their feet lead them, Regina gravitating along the crisscrossing streams and watching the fish dart through the water. The world really is more beautiful here somehow, the colors more vibrant, the sun brighter, the breeze sweeter. She feels at peace, Emma at her side like a steadying beacon of love and safety, and Maleficent watching over them in the distance like a protective queen.

"So this is where you grew up," Regina says after a while, feeling Emma squeeze her arm gently.

"Yes. Mother raised me alone until Lilith and the others eventually came along."

"Lilith really doesn't like humans, does she?"

"She is jealous that my father has a headstone here while hers remains a nomad."

"He is not part of the Clan?"

"Mother doesn't like distractions. She breeds with lone dragons and then sends them away from our lands." Emma looks vaguely amused. It doesn't really matter to her either way, as long as her mother is happy, but a part of her enjoys the fact that her father is the only one who keeps a special place in Maleficent's heart. He is the only human with that honor.

"Is that his headstone there?" Regina asks as they cross a creek by hopping over the wide flat stones jutting out from the water. In the middle of the golden field ahead of them, a single stone juts out from the ground, dragon flowers growing neatly around it and forming a reverent ring.

"Yes," Emma says, smiling softly and saying no more on the matter. "Come. Let me show you the cottages."

 

The cottage is stunning, to say the least. Large and clean, built from polished oak, with long spanning windows to let in the sunlight and an entire collection of luxurious furs for the bed and the floor in the main room, the perfect places to curl up together and make love long into the nights. Emma seems to be thinking the same thing, because she tosses a few furs down onto the bear rug in front of the firepit and promptly stretches out in all her naked glory, knowing that Regina is watching her with hungry eyes.

"Will you join me, my mate?" she purrs seductively, reaching down with a hand to leisurely stroke herself to attention. Regina's eyes drop to half mast as she pads slowly over, stripping as she goes, uninterested in foreplay or teasing today. She simply straddles Emma's hips, batting her hands away to take the blonde's cock in her own hand and line herself up, the tip smearing against her growing wetness.

"My beautiful dragon," she cooes, rocking against Emma's tip and smiling at the way Emma's eyes nearly roll back in their sockets. "So quick and eager to mate me. I wonder when you left me with child. Was it when you first took me? When you first filled me with your seed?"

Emma groans, hands finding purchase on Regina's thighs as the woman rocks against her again, sending another shockwave of pleasure skittering down her spine.

"Do you know how hot your essence is? It feels like getting a belly full of fire. Is that what it feels like to be a dragon, I wonder?"

Emma groans almost painfully, a puff of smoke escaping her nostrils as she grunts and twitches beneath her lover, desperate to feel her tightness again.

"Regina, my mate, my love, please," she whines, staring up beseechingly at her lover. Regina smiles, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

"What did you just call me?"

"My mate... my love."

"Again," Regina whispers, rocking her hips. Emma stares up at her, emerald eyes glittering.

"My love."

Regina sinks down in one swift movement, both women groaning loudly as they are reconnected again in the most intimate of ways. She starts a steady rhythm, bouncing languidly atop Emma as the blonde grips her thighs and meets her thrust for thrust, lower lip pinched between her teeth in concentration. The soft slap of skin on skin is all that fills the cottage— _ their _ cottage—slowly joined by the pleasured sighs and mewls of Regina as she feels that wonderful tightness coiling low in her belly, tensing her inner muscles in anticipation.

"Oh, Emma, love," she gasps, leaning forward to brace a hand against the middle of Emma's chest, feeling the blonde's heart beating a strong and steady pulse beneath her palm. Her body tightens up as she climaxes, squeezing Emma tight as she tips her head back with a husky moan. She's not even through her first climax before Emma is flipping them over, pinning Regina down into the thick furs as she coaxes her legs further apart and pistons her hips harder.

"So tight," Emma groans, pressing deeper into her with each stroke. "Oh, Regina."

"Harder, Emma," the brunette gasps, throwing her arms over Emma's shoulders and clawing at her back. "More. Give me more."

Emma growls, pumping into her harder and faster with each thrust, ducking her head to lick and suck at the delicious saltiness of her mate's sweaty skin, teeth grazing that tender neck that she adores so much.

"I'm close," Emma husks, nuzzling her face into Regina's hair as her body tightens instinctively. Regina just clings harder to her, clawing at her back and rocking her hips in time to her lover's movements.

"Come in me, Emma," she whimpers, head thrown back and neck exposed, crying out softly as Emma's teeth sink into the soft flesh there. "Fill me with your heat."

The dragon snarls, slams into her once, twice, then bottoms out and jerks to a stop as she shoots her seed deep within Regina's sex, her cum hot and thick, warming Regina from the inside out. The brunette can only mewl and writhe beneath her lover, tipped into her second orgasm as she milks the cock inside her, greedily taking every last drop of semen.

Emma trembles with pleasure, careful not to squash her lover as she settles down next to her, not wanting to pull out just yet. Regina wraps her legs around Emma's hips with a content hum and rests her cheek on Emma's chest, eyes fluttering shut as the blonde strokes a hand through her hair. She loves it when Emma stays inside her, keeping them connected a little while longer as Emma slowly softens within her.

"I love you, my mate," Emma rumbles, stroking Regina's side tenderly. Regina lifts her head, kissing her slowly and languidly, their lips curving into smiles against each other.

"And I you, darling."

 

"Why do all the other dragons transform with clothing, and you do not?"

"Are you complaining?" Emma asks, smiling suggestively at her as she wiggles her hips, though for Regina's sake, she has donned a pair of trousers and a sleeveless vest today during their morning walk.

"Hardly. Answer my question, love."

Emma chuckles. "The elders use their magic to dress themselves at the same time they transform. It's quite the seamless transition. I have yet to master that kind of magic, though. I'd likely accidentally chop my hair off during the attempt."

"I like your hair the way it is," Regina says, reaching up to give a handful of blonde curls a playful tug. "It's perfect for pulling on."

Emma growls seductively. "I do so adore you."

"Keep it in your pants, child," Merlin grumps, squinting his beady eyes at them as they approach. His human form takes the shape of an elderly old man, a white beard growing thick and long from his chin. They approach the gate around his cottage and he leans his hunched form over the wood, a sack full of potions held out. "Here it is. You take them every morning, daughter," he chides softly, pointing a knobbly finger at Regina before patting her hand fondly. She chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, coaxing a blush out of the old dragon.

"Of course, Merlin. Thank you."

The entire Clan is in love with you," Emma laughs as they continue on their way, Merlin waving them off with a dreamy little smile. "I told you you had nothing to worry about."

"We'll see how the rest of the Clan feels when the younger dragons return from pilgrimage," Regina says, rolling her eyes. Lilith is one of the few young adults who have visited in the past couple of days, and she'd promptly ignored Regina after stiffly greeting her in the very beginning, looking none too pleased that she was going to be staying for the foreseeable future.

"They will love you too, of that I have no doubt."

"My, look at you, so very romantic and eloquent now."

"I'm a fast learner," Emma insists with a pout. Regina laughs and kisses her.

"Indeed you are."

She might have kissed her again, too, always taking delight in leaving Emma speechless and dopey-eyed after a passionate kiss, but Emma suddenly goes rigid, her eyes unfocused as she uses her magical senses to survey the area instead.

"Emma?"

"She's here." The words are grave, her eyes dark as Regina goes still.

"My mother?"

"Cora, yes. You should return to the cottage, love."

"No. I'm not letting you go without me. Come, let's make sure your mother is alright."

Emma nods, gripping her hand extra tight as they head towards the edge of the Glade, already finding Maleficent touching down in the fields in her full dragon form. Cora herself appears at the edge of the forest soon after, the woman looking angry and frayed. The traveling life did not suit her, evidently, and Regina could not help but feel some amount of smugness at how disheveled her mother looked.

Maleficent gives a warning growl, stepping into the way when Cora's eyes lock onto Regina from across the short field. In a swirl of dark purple, Maleficent is shrinking back down into her human form, black leathery wings stretching out and a long staff materializing in her hands. She is matriarch for a reason, and her magic gathers around her in a cloud of deep purple, a threatening display as she strides towards the egg thief with hatred in her eyes.

"Cora," Maleficent spits the name like it's filth. Cora seems to realize that she just might have finally met her match in the Clan Matriarch and refrains from making the first move.

"I come in peace," Cora says, to which Maleficent snorts.

"You cannot come in peace when you have already stolen one of our Clan's unborn eggs and killed it for your dark potions," Maleficent reminds her in a snarl.

Cora purses her lips. "I merely came to retrieve my wayward daughter, dragon. Give her to me and you will never have to see me again."

"Your promises mean nothing. Besides, she is ours now." Maleficent crosses her arms, quirking a brow and daring the woman to fight her on the matter. "You can't have her."

"She belongs to  _ me," _ Cora hisses.

"She belongs to no one!" Emma shouts angrily, already moving closer to her mother, her eyes flickering with rage. Regina pulls at her wrist to little avail, no match for Emma when she's in angry dragon mode.

"Emma, Emma it's okay," she says quickly, trying to set a hand against Emma's cheek and calm her. "Look at me, love."

When Emma finally stops and turns her head, her eyes are a bright gold, rivaling the sun in its brilliance. Regina stares in surprise, but Maleficent looks absolutely delighted.

"There's my girl," she says, teeth bared in a wild grin. "Show me your true form, Emma."

When Emma transforms, she is a sight.

Her size rivals Maleficent's, crimson scales and golden mane glittering in the sun as she snaps out her massive wings and lets loose an earth shaking roar that sends Cora fleeing back into the forest with magicked speed, cursing her very existence. 

Emma gives chase, thundering through the trees and knocking them over like twigs.

"Emma!" Regina calls, startled that her love would give chase when Cora has clearly decided this was not worth it. Maleficent just laughs, head thrown back and her expression spreading into one of glee, leaning heavily on her cane to hold herself up.

"Let her be, daughter. We dragons are fiercely protective of our own. She is merely defending her beloved mate."

"Won't my mother's dark magic still harm her?" Regina asks, worried, but Maleficent simply shakes her head, pride gleaming in her silvery eyes as they watch the beautiful destruction that is Emma stampeding away into the distance.

"No. She's finally reached her true potential. That beautiful girl of mine is one of the most powerful dragons in this entire realm... aside from me, of course. Cora's magic will be about as effective as a pesky fly. Come, daughter, let us have tea while we wait. I want to discuss baby names for my dear grandchild."

 

They indeed sit for tea and biscuits within Maleficent's cottage, the older blonde making name suggestions and planning all manner of little booties and caps that she would like to learn to knit. By the time Emma returns later that day, heralded by the powerful  _ whoosh _ of her newly healed wings, Regina and Maleficent are quite cozy and comfortable in their seats, neither making a move to get up. As Maleficent had predicted, Emma stomps into the cottage just moments later, naked as the day she was born, every rippling muscle on her body glistening with sweat and her stunning emerald eyes speckled with golden sunlight.

"Love," she greets, instantly scooping Regina up into her arms bridal style with ease. Regina squeaks, clinging to her and blushing slightly as Maleficent openly watches them.

"Oh, ridiculously horny, you young ones. Go on, get out of my cottage," the older woman teases. Emma just tosses her mother a wink before carrying Regina out and back to their own cottage a short distance away, over the threshold and straight into the bedroom, laying Regina down with gentle care and an adoring smile on her face.

"Hello," she purrs, slinking onto the bed on all fours. Regina lays back, licking her lips at the sight.

"Hello, my love. How was the chase?"

"Excellent. I tracked her all the way to Alderbridge. Set her dress on fire and watched her jump down the waterfall."

Regina blinks, looking caught between laughter and concern.

"Is she—"

"Alive, the old bat, retreating home looking like a drowned cat."

Regina does laugh, then, pulling Emma down to claim her mouth in a hard kiss, tongue pushing forward and receiving entrance immediately. Emma fumbles with her clothing, getting better at minding the bothersome laces and buttons. Regina is the one without patience this time, all but tearing her clothes off, eager to feel Emma's hot, bare skin against hers.

"I want to feel you," Regina groans softly, loving the new aggressiveness in Emma's movements, the perfect mixture of roughness and gentleness, green eyes always meeting hers for approval before pushing forward. "Inside, Emma."

The blonde is eager to comply, sinking into her until she's fully sheathed, both women moaning in satisfaction. Regina's nails dig into her shoulders and Emma's grip is tight on her hips as they quickly build up to a fast, rough pace, their kiss abandoned as they pant against each other. It's messy and toe-curling as Emma growls and releases her hot seed deep within her lover and sends Regina toppling over the precipice with a slippery thumb on her clit, crying out Emma's name as she arches up against her and ejaculates for the first time. Regina is shocked and somewhat embarrassed, but that feeling is quickly discarded when Emma's eyes dilate and she pulls out, only to dive face first between Regina's legs to eat her out with the enthusiasm of a starved beast.

Regina isn't even through with her first orgasm before Emma sends her into her second and third in quick succession, tongue thrusting into her sex and then lips suctioning eagerly around her clit as three fingers are pressed within her. Bucking against Emma's mouth, Regina sobs out the end of her third release, trying to twist away from her lover's mouth as she grows too sensitive.

"Emma, please," she whines, legs trembling as she pushes weakly at Emma's head. The blonde quickly climbs back up her body, tenderly brushing the damp hair from her forehead before kissing her quite thoroughly, sharing the taste of their mixed juices. Emma's cock is hard and pulsing, ready once more as it throbs against Regina's thigh. The brunette moans and pushes at Emma's shoulder, shifting her onto her back before straddling her lover with a voracious smile.

"Always so hard and ready for me," she purrs, stroking Emma.

"For you," Emma pants, flushed and dreamy-eyed. "Only for you."

Regina lines herself up, rolling her hips gently as she teases the head of Emma's cock against her slippery entrance. Emma grips the furs below them and whimpers, easily ceding control to the one queen in her life.

"Mmm, my mate," Regina hums, eyes fluttering shut as she rocks back and forth against the tip. Emma nods eagerly, fingers scrabbling at the muscle of Regina's thighs as she sinks down just an inch, rolling her hips again.

"Yours," Emma pants. "I'm yours."

When Regina leans down, she sinks her teeth into the salty sweet flesh of Emma's neck and drops down fully, feeling Emma arch and cry out pleasurably below her.

"Mine," she agrees, fire filling her belly.

 

And they lived happily ever after. ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dans les Bois (Un Dragon des Bois) (TRAD\' de NikiFrost)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897709) by [LAAdelineB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB)




End file.
